


You're our Savior (What?)

by Kai_Jean



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Jean/pseuds/Kai_Jean
Summary: It was foretold that a day would come when a fiery ball of ice could be seen sailing across the sky with a tail of blue and purple. It would be a spectacular sight to see, but in its wake would come destruction. An evil would spread throughout the land leaving those who had survived the destruction to suffer at the hands of a tyrant. But in one year time a savior would arrive from a world unlike the present to rally everyone together and put an end to evil's reign.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	You're our Savior (What?)

**Author's Note:**

> This little idea popped into my head so I decided to write it out. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy :)

**_1382 AD Europe_ **

  
Clarke sat with her back against the tree, this particular tree was grown at the very top of a hill that overlooked her small town. Gazing up, the stars twinkled in the sky and Clarke sighed closing her eyes to enjoy a quiet evening with only the soft rustle of the leaves to soothe her. This was Clarke's favorite way to spend her evenings after a busy day of helping her mother, the town's physician, treat patients and make medicine. A sudden bright glow illuminated behind her eyelids and Clarke scrunched her brows together before opening her eyes. The night sky now had a fiery ball streaking across it's starry expanse and Clarke's eyes widen as her mouth fell open in a silent gasp, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen and then it was gone. A loud boom echoed in the distance and a blaze of fire could be seen in the corner of her small town. Clarke quickly got to her feet and ran as fast as she could, the story her mother once told her had come true.

  
//

  
_**2019 Bellingham, Washington** _

  
"Again."

  
The clashing of bamboo swords resonated throughout the dojo as a duel between two students continued. The larger of the two fighters went on the offensive and stepped forward quickly, maneuvering the sword in a downward motion to strike their opponent on the head, but was parried and struck on the head instead. Point going to their opponent.

  
"C'mon Lexa, can't you ease up a little just once?" The large fighter whined as they removed their kendo helmet.

  
"If I go easy on you, you won't learn how to become a better kendoka." Lexa answered pulling off her helmet as well and running her fingers through her unruly helmet hair. The large fighter slumped their shoulders and walked off to remove the rest of the kendo armor.

  
"Nicely done." A hand clasped Lexa's shoulder. She smiled and turned her head to regard the master of the dojo.

  
"Well you have been training me since I was little, so I was bound to pick up some of your sword skills." He nudged her.

  
"One day the apprentice will surpass the master." He smiled at her. "And I'll be a very proud father." 

  
Lexa's smile widened as she poked him in the ribs. "Are you saying you're not proud now?" 

  
"Well your foot work is…" He raised his hand in a 'so-so' gesture earning him another poke to the ribs, he chuckled. "You're an excellent student." He squeezed her shoulder before dropping his hand to face his students. "Alright, good job everyone. Let's stretch and then your dismissed for today." The students gathered to finish up the class.

  
Lexa pedalled harder up the familiar bicycle trail on Galbraith Mountain. The mountain was a popular destination for bikers, hikers, horse riders, and runners with over 65 miles of single track that winds across 3000 acres overlooking the city and Bellingham bay without any trail feeling too crowded. Mountain biking was something Lexa did two or three times a week to keep in shape and to have a little fun by herself. It was also quite freeing. 

Turning off from the main trail Lexa took her usual detour that leads to an incredible lookout point, but getting there was sometimes a little tricky. Just as she rounded a precarious bend close to the lookout, a deer sprang up from the hill side to her left and landed safely on the right. Startled Lexa jerked her wheel to avoid the deer when her front tire snagged the uprooting of a tree, sending her over the handlebars and down the hillside. Toppling end over end, leaves flew everywhere as she continued to fall until she caught a glimpse of an overturned tree and scrambled to reach one of the branches. The feel of the wood hitting her hand and stopping her movement had Lexa sighing in relief as she looked down. Just a few more feet and she would have been thrown over a ledge that lead to god knows where. A splintering of wood sounded.

  
"No, no, no." Lexa's eyes widened.

  
The branch broke. Lexa again scrambled to find anything to grab onto, her hands cut by rocks as she searched the ground until there was no more ground to search. Lexa was falling. Lexa had gone over the ledge.

  
//

  
_**1383 AD Europe** _

  
"Clarke slow down." Raven tried to keep up with Clarke as she ascended the stairs, but her leg was giving her issues.

  
"Oops. Sorry Raven." Clarke waited for her friend to catch up and then placed Raven's arm over her shoulder to help her continue up the stairs.

  
"Why the hell did they put the barracks at the top?" Raven whined.

  
"It gives the soldiers access to the roofs and they have a pulley system that allows them quick access to the ground."

  
"Stupid Octavia. Just had to go and be a soldier." Clarke smiled. She knew Raven was just as proud of their friend as she was for making it pass the training gallant and becoming one of Anya's, the leader of the rebellion, top soldiers.

  
When they reached the large wooden door to the barracks, Clarke promptly knocked and waited for Octavia to answer.

  
"Geez what took you two so long." Octavia complained as she opened the door. "I was about to-" Octavia stopped mid sentence when she looked at her two friends and noticed Raven being assisted by Clarke.

  
"Oh no, keep going with that sentence. You were about to? Hmmm?"

  
"Die of old age... Is your leg giving you trouble today?" Octavia opened the door fully and moved to Raven's unoccupied arm to help her the rest of the way in and settling her on a small barrack bed.

  
"Yeah, I think it was all that horseback riding to grab supplies for my secret project." Clarke and Octavia rolled their eyes, they knew what Raven was planning to build to help Anya's forces but they'd let her keep calling it a secret.

  
"My mother told you how hard horseback riding would be with your leg." Clarke sat next to her and placed her hand on Raven's knee.

  
"Yeah well, this girl." Raven pointed to herself. "Doesn't limit herself."

  
"I know just be careful." Clarke gently squeezed her knee and Raven nodded.

  
"So, why are we meeting up again? Octavia asked standing in front of the two girl's with her arms crossed.

  
"Clarke has it in her head that today's the day our savior comes to get rid of that stupid bitch Nia. Please tell her she's crazy. We along with Anya are going to overthrow Nia, not some person from another world."

  
"Oh the story your mother told you about?" Octavia tilted her head to regard Clarke with a questioning gaze.

  
"It's going to happen. It's exactly one year since the fiery ball in the sky." Clarke bounced a little trying not to show how excited she was to meet someone from another world.

  
"Yeah, that only you saw." Raven looked at Clarke with a raised eyebrow.

  
"Not true! Anya saw it too!"

  
"I think she wanted to get you to stop talking and just agreed to it." Clarke roughly nudged Raven's shoulder.

  
"Hey, bum leg here." Raven nudged Clarke back. 

  
"Wait! Do you guys hear something?" Octavia held out her hand in a gesture to stop the two girls from fighting and listened closely. "Sounds like someone screaming in the distance."

  
"I don't hear anyth-"

  
"AHHHH!" The scream was loud and suddenly a girl fell out of the air landing on top of Octavia and sending them both to the ground. Both Clarke and Raven jumped out of the bed and stared down at the two girls groaning on the floor.

  
"Ugh. Get off me!" Octavia pushed off the ground making the other girl roll off of her. The other girl with tousled brunette hair and strange clothing backed away from them with scared eyes.

  
"Wh-where am I? And who are you?" The blonde came forward and hopped on the balls of her feet excitedly.

  
"You're our savior." The blonde giggled and smiled widely.

  
"What?" Lexa stared at them wondering what the hell she was going to do.


End file.
